how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Leap
Recap Barney asks Ted’s permission to pursue Robin, to which he accepts. Unbeknown to them, Robin overhears them while she is in the room next door. She turns to Lily and Marshall, who recommend she uses “The Mosby” and tell Barney that she loves him to drive him off. Meanwhile, Ted is stuck indoors trying to design the “Rib Town” restaurant. Marshall has planned a surprise birthday party up on the roof, but Ted won’t come up when he tries to invite him. At the party, Robin successfully pulls off the Mosby, leaving a slightly frazzled Barney, while Marshall continues in his efforts to jump onto the patio of a nearby building, much to Lily's discontent. Inside, Ted discovers Lily’s goat in his apartment, which despite his efforts to ignore it, constantly annoys him by chewing on a washcloth. However, when Ted confronts the Goat, it attacks him repeatedly. Ted is then sent to the hospital, where he is soon released. After everyone else leaves, Barney and Robin confront each other about their feelings, but fail to settle on an agreement. The two however share a kiss before following after the others. Ted makes his pitch for "Rib Town" but his idea is turned down favor of the Goliath design by Sven. Later on at the apartment, everyone is trying to convince Ted to quit being an architect at which point Marshall decides it is time he took the leap too. They head up to the roof and Marshall jumps across the roof to the neighboring apartment block he is then followed by Robin, Barney, Lily and then finally Ted. The episodes ends with Ted standing in a classroom as a professor. Future Ted tells his kids that The Mother was in that class. Continuity *Marshall's attempts to jump to the next roof is first alluded to in . *The first part of the story of the goat was recounted earlier in . *When Ted first confronts the goat, he calls Lily and says, "It's here, Lily. It's looking at me," which is exactly what Robin said when she first saw Doug in . *The nurse who makes fun of Ted at the Hospital is the same nurse from . *Sven almost stole the job designing the new GNB building from Ted in . They use the same Tyrannosaurus Rex design they pitched to GNB for the new Rib Town restaurant, this time with a cowboy hat. *Ted first learned of Barney's feelings for Robin in . *Robin says she was, "ready to jump that turnstile", a reference to . *The move "The Mosby" refers to the events of , where Ted ruined a sure thing with Robin by saying he loved her. *Murder Train is again played during Ted's fight with the goat. It is also played in , , , and . *Ted was first offered the job teaching at Columbia University in . Gallery the leap - robin overhears.png|Robin overhears Barney telling Ted his feelings The leap.png|Marshall tries to make the leap Ted-and-the-goat 480x360.jpg|Ted versus the goat The leap barney and lily.jpg|Barney tells Lily he's over Robin the leap - ted hoofprint.png|"I was savaged!" The leap - ribtown.png|Rib Town You two kiddo.jpg|Have a good party!!! you 2 kiddo. Baaa.jpg|Baaa means baaa Robin planned Tv.jpg|Robin planned on being a Tv reporter Memorable Quotes Barney: So.. You're in love with me? Robin: What? Oh, yeah, very much. Barney: Okay, you can knock it off. Lily told me. Robin: Oh, dammit Lily. Barney: '''I can't believe you would do that. '''Robin: '''It's just.. I care about you Barney. And this kind of stuff, the emotional stuff, it's not your thing. I thought I'd save you the trouble. '''Barney: Maybe I don't wanna be saved the trouble. Maybe I want the trouble. I haven't wanted the trouble in a long time, but with you, the trouble doesn't seem so troubling. I don't know, I thought... I guess I thought you felt the same way. Robin: Maybe I do. I don't know. I'm not exactly the biggest confronter of feelings. I mean, clearly there something between us. Maybe my head was saying: "Nip it in the bud", because my heart was saying something else. Look, I have feelings for you, Barney. Maybe I even love you. Barney: Wow. This is going pretty fast, don't you think? Robin: What? Barney: We have a really good friendship going. Why screw up a good thing? Friends? Robin: Friends. Barney: Oh my god, you just did it again, you just Mosbyed me again. Robin: I did not. Barney: You did, you little minx. Robin: '''Okay you're right, I did just Mosby you. '''Barney: Why are you so afraid of giving us a chance? Robin: I'm scared of how much I like you. Barney: Wow, this is a bad idea. Robin: You're right, this is a mistake. Barney: Yes. No. Robin: I love you. Barney: Let's be friends. Robin: Okay. Let's be friends then. Barney: '''I love you. '''Robin: Let's get married. Barney: No, you're smothering me. Robin: Okay, forget it. ---- Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Ted first recounts the story of , the goat is on the roof during the party. In this telling, it remains in the apartment during the party. *When Marshall is standing on the roof, about to jump, during Ted's surprise party snow can be seen on the streets below even though it is April and everybody is wearing short sleeves and summer clothing. *The goat is always said to be female. However, in the scene where Marshall finds Ted on the floor asking him to be taken to the hospital, the goat's testicles can be seen. *Before the leap, Robin, Barney and Ted are all wearing black dress shoes. However, during the jump, they are shown to be wearing sneakers. When they land, they are back in dress shoes. Allusions and Outside References *The pool on the roof could possibly be reference to the 1989 movie Weekend at Bernie's. * The line from Ted ("It's here, Lily. It's looking at me.") was previously spoken by Robin in , and the line itself is a reference to Ghostbusters. * The scene where Lily lies about being pregnant is a reference to Alyson Hannigan actually being pregnant at the time. She hides it with the 31-sign. Music *Murder Train - The Foreskins *Prophets - A.C. Newman Other Notes Guests *John Duerler - Harlen Johnsen *Joel McCrary - Ged Wilkinson *Christine Scott Bennett - Tracey *Jayden Lund - Bill Reception Donna Bowman of gave the episode B+. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-leap,28158/ Michelle Zoromski of gave the episode 8.3 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/984/984636p1.html Cindy McLennan of gave the episode A+. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/the-leap-1.php?page=10 References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Who is the Mother?